A Giant Confession
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Oshitari's confession leads to utter chaos. All the while they talk about finance groups, marshmallow shooters, invader blood, and fathers. Twelve Word Challenge. For hyperdude. Oneshot


**This is for hyperdude.**

**Quite frankly, Dori-chan, you're being insane giving me all these random words.**

**VERY insane. Sheeesh.**

**Words: All your base are belong to us.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA say what?**

**'Frankenstein Girls will seem Strangely Sexy' (title of an album. No idea how they got the name. O.O)**

**Butthole Surfers (band name. Again, WTF?)**

**"Your mom!"**

**"But I have invader blood within me! They march through my veins like GIANT RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! Do not ignore my veins!!" (Invader Zim)**

**"-gasp- He shot my hair!! Oh bitch, it's on." (Princess Vespa, Spaceballs)**

**Marshmallow Shooter (you know where this came from)**

**"I am your father." DUN DUN DUN**

**OMFG- Ontario Mega Finance Group. **

**"You won't believe it, eh?"**

**"Lonely! I'm just so lonely! I have nobody! All my own! AH...!!"**

**Yeah, you guys are all wondering why I put the words in this format. I wanted to let everyone see the little sidenotes Dori-chan put it. xD I'm evil.**

**Please enjoy our product of boredom!**

* * *

"Lonely! I'm just so lonely! I have nobody! All my own! AH...!!" This was from Mukahi. 

Shishido groaned. "Dude! SHUT UP!!"

Mukahi pointed an accusing finger at Shishido. "YOU'RE PART OF BUTTHOLE SURFERS, AREN'T YOU?!"

Shishido was having a WTF moment.

Atobe swallowed. "Gakuto, what was that?"

"Butthole Surfers is a name of a band," Mukahi explained. "Dunno where they got the name."

"..."

Mukahi was still pointing at Shishido. "AND you made the album 'Frankenstein Girls will seem Strangely Sexy', DIDN'T YOU?!"

Shishido just stared.

"DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Dude, shut up." Shishido threw his shoe at Mukahi. Which hit Mukahi's head.

Mukahi gasped. "He shot my hair! Oh bitch, it's on!"

"Dude, I did NOT shoot your hair!"

"You did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Atobe yelled.

Oshitari suddenly came into the room. He walked up to Shishido. "Shishido, I have a confession to make."

Shishido just stared. "What?"

"...I...I..."

"OMFG HE'S GUNNA PROPOSE!" Mukahi yelled.

"I..."

"HE'S IN LOOOOVVVEEE WITH YOU!!"

"I..."

"OMFG OMFG OMFG!!"

"I...I am your father."

"DUN DUN DU...WHA?!" Mukahi stared.

Silence fell upon the room.

Shishido finally started talking. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Oshitari looked around the room before clearing his throat. "I am your father."

"..."

Jirou burst out laughing. "That is the worst joke I have ever heard in my life!"

Oshitari glared. "It's true! I am his father!"

"..."

Atobe smirked. "Then who is the mother, ahh?"

Oshitari looked at Atobe. He said only one word. "You."

Atobe had a look of shock on his face.

"OMFG! YOU NEED TO GO TO OMFG!" Mukahi yelled.

Shishido stared. "Why do they need to go to 'oh my fucking god'?!"

Mukahi rolled his eyes. "Idiot, I didn't mean that! OMFG stands for Ontario Mega Finance Group!"

"..."

"I know, it's retarded."

"..."

"You won't believe it, eh?"

"I'm not believing it."

"..."

"Really, Ontario Mega Finance Group?"

"Yeah. It's in Ontario. Don't ask."

"...Your mom." Shishido just had to say that...

"Your face!"

"Your mom's face!"

"Ohhhh...YOU ARE SOO GETTING IT!" Mukahi took out a marshmallow shooter.

Shishido stared at the marshmallow shooter that was currently in Mukahi's hands. "What is that?"

"IT'S A SPECIALIZED MARSHMALLOW SHOOTER FOR ALL YOUR RETARDS WHO CAN'T JUST GET A LIFE!"

"..."

Mukahi began shooting at Shishido. "BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"..."

"AHAHAHAHA!!"

"Dude, it doesn't hurt."

"It's marshmallows!! YOU WILL DIE!"

"It won't work."

"But I have invader blood within me! They march through my veins like GIANT RADIOACTIVE RUBBER PANTS! Do not ignore my veins!!" Mukahi shouted.

Atobe shook his head. "Gakuto...you've gone insane."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA say what?"

"You've gone insane."

"MY RUBBER DUCKY PWNS YOU!"

"..."

"ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!"

"That didn't make any sense at all whatsoever..." Shishido said.

"SO?!"

"..."

Mukahi rolled his eyes again. "Go to OMFG already...gosh..."

"Why do Atobe and Oshitari need to go to a finance group?"

"Because, you idiot, they need to support you! Of course they need to go to a finance group!"

"...I'm not their son."

"Yuushi said so."

"..."

* * *

**Yeah. Blame Dori-chan for the randomness that she caused me.**

**Please review!**


End file.
